


Alma De Tormenta

by SolaEnElBosque



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaEnElBosque/pseuds/SolaEnElBosque
Summary: ==>[ Historia No yaoi, No BL ]<==El hijo de un villano fantasma aparece en Amitypark, consigo trae una historia tan antigua como desconocida.¿Amigo o enemigo? Danny no logra descifrarlo.Alerta: [Historia con desarrollo lento]
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton





	Alma De Tormenta

La mañana tranquila de un dia, tan normal como podia ser en Amity Park el chico fantasma sobrevolaba los alrededores de la pequeña ciudad en busca de problemas provocados por la otra raza a la que pertenecía desde hace algún tiempo... los fantasmas.

Y no era que el asunto fuera tan serio si tenía algunos enemigos de cuidado Dan y Plasmius, por ejemplo. Pero Dan estaba encerrado gracias a Reloj y Plasmius, bueno Plasmius posiblemente podía estar comprando un gato, pensó sonriente mientras daba la última vuelta sobre los árboles del parque y disfrutaba de la fría brisa matutina en el rostro. 

Estaba tranquilo por fin después de mucho tiempo de continuas peleas, golpes, castigos y regaños. Dispuesto a disfrutar lo mas posible de la momentánea tranquilidad se giró sobre su espalda de cara al cielo nublado, elevándose a mas altura para evitar chocar con algún edificio, colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza ya listo para flotar pacíficamente el resto del día, cuando el sonido mas aterrador que ha conocido en toda su vida casi lo hizo caer al suelo. 

El timbre escolar.

El sonido que marcaba la entrada a clases. Con toda la paz que tenía se había olvidado de la escuela. Retomó su posición inicial y a toda velocidad se encaminó en una desesperada carrera rumbo al Instituto. 

Después de una larga reprimenda por parte del señor Lancer y las obligadas disculpas de Danny este último por fin pudo tomar asiento junto a sus amigos. 

—Sshh hey, Danny ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hubo algún problema? —Preguntó Tucker en susurros.

—No, solo me distraje mientras patrullaba y olvide la escuela —respondió también en voz baja.

—Nos preocupaste intentamos llamarte y no respondías —dijo la chica gótica que había estado escuchando a sus amigos. 

—Lo siento Sam olvide mi teléfono en casa —explicó Danny al sentir la ausencia del aparato en su bolsillo.

—¡Basta ya! —Resonó con fuerza la voz del señor Lancer al frente de la clase —Puedo pasar por alto que llegues tarde Daniel Fenton pero no que interrumpa mis clases, te quedarás después de la salida para organizar tu castigo. Señorita Manson, señor Foley considérense afortunados de no compartir su suerte esta vez.

Danny dió un suspiro de resignación ya había perdido la cuentan de cuantas veces lo habían castigado en esa semana.

Después de despedirse de Sam y Tucker, Danny se acercó al escritorio del señor Lancer dispuesto a escuchar de nuevo el discurso sobre responsabilidad y puntualidad, pero no fue lo que encontró. El señor Lancer veía absorto un folleto promocional del museo.

;—Señor Fenton, acompañeme —dijo aún con folleto en mano —Pese a mis esfuerzos por inculcar en usted mi amor por el estudio en general, puedo ver en su comportamiento una total apatía hacia mi causa —Danny podía ver que no mentía, la seriedad de su rostro y la voz pausada no eran común en el maestro mas entusiasta del Casper high—. Por lo que he decidido cambiar mi modo anterior de reprimendas por uno nuevo lleno de iniciativa.  
El rostro deslumbrante de alegría tan común en el maestro había regresado. 

—Entonces me dará un castigo diferente ¿no? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí, en efecto. En estos días una coleccion privada sera enviada al museo para ser restaurada, el encargado de dicho trabajo es un amigo mío y necesita ayuda para inventariar los objetos. No esta por demás decirte que son muy antiguos y valiosos, además de que me gustaría que rescataras del olvido el histórico relato de una pieza en particular. 

Maestro y alumno habían estado caminando hasta llegar a las puertas de salida, donde el señor Lancer se detuvo. 

—Entonces me quiere trabajando en el museo, con su amigo y transcribiendo una historia. —Concluyó el joven mitad fantasm a sintetizando todo.

—Has comprendido Daniel, mañana temprano el curador del museo te estará esperando para asignarte tus deberes, ahora ya puedes irte.

—Mañana temprano estaré ahí señor Lancer, sin falta.

El chico se despidio entusiasta, su carrera como héroe a medio tiempo no le dejaba mucho espacio libre para exposiciones, aunque en realidad le gustaran y nunca antes había sabido que hubiese un curador de arte en el museo. Sinceramente la idea de hacer algo normal el fin de semana le entusiasmaba cual si ganará un premio muy ansiado. 

.  
.

Después de despedirse de sus mejores amigos para entrar al Museo, Danny vió lo que nunca hubiera pensado, frente a un montón de cajas a medio desempacar el señor Lancer usaba un atuendo digno de fotografíar y compartir por toda casper high, unos pantalones abombados en las piernas, una camisa azul bajo un chaleco beige, un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y una boina a juego parecía mas el atuendo de un director de cine que de cualquier cosa que en realidad fuera.

—Oh, Daniel bienvenido pasa por favor y ayudame a organizar todo esto.

—Señor Lancer ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó confuso Danny

—Verás Daniel no sólo los héroes tienen mas de una identidad, mi segunda vocación además de la enseñanza, es la restauración de antigüedades —dijo con orgullo tomando del piso un gran y viejo cuadro con un castillo al centro.

—Entonces trabajaré con usted el fin de seman. ¿Qué era lo que quería que escribiera? —Cuestionó recordando su castigo.

—Oh, sí lo olvidaba acompañame —detrás de una enorme caja había una pequeña ya abierta, dentro envuelto en papel y acerrin lo que parecía un libro.

—Tomalo, eh aquí tu encomienda —y aunque no entendió bien las antiguas palabras del señor Lancer pudo formarse la idea de ese libro sería su tarea.

—Es un valioso ejemplar de mas de 750 años, relata la casi desconocida historia de un oscuro legado, en lo que antes era un lejano país y que ahora es parte de Rusia habitó un despiadado rey. Lo más interesante de la historia además de la inexplicable muerte del regente por supuesto es el apodo que se le dio, tal vez te suene conocido por un antiguo incidente fantasmagórico, Lord Pariah.


End file.
